Shiba Tatsuya/Relationships
Shiba Miyuki The relationship of Tatsuya and Miyuki is one of the focal points in the story of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. Tatsuya and Miyuki do not act as normal siblings should, and instead, act more like lovers. Erika commented that they (Tatsuya and Miyuki) treat each other beyond that of a loving couple. The way Tatsuya and Miyuki act around each other in public tends to cause various commotion and reaction among their peers, from embarrassment to discomfort to exasperation. Due to the experiment conducted on him as a child by his aunt and mother, Tatsuya's emotions have disappeared, except for the familial love that he has for his little sister, Miyuki. Miyuki is the only person who Tatsuya naturally loves and his love for her is his only remaining strong emotion. He views himself as a tool designed specifically to guard Miyuki and considers it a privilege and an honor to be her Guardian. Tatsuya constantly spoils Miyuki, going along with her whims as much as possible and is willing to spend a bulk of his finances just to make his sister happy. Tatsuya is rather extreme and aggressive when it comes to protecting Miyuki. Tatsuya is willing to kill anyone who dares to cause Miyuki harm and he is willing to get into trouble just to protect her. Tatsuya would destroy anything that would cause Miyuki harm indiscriminately, immediate or otherwise. Still, Tatsuya acknowledges Miyuki's prowess and skill in magic and is willing to bring her along in the battlefield if she so chooses. Tatsuya has been rendered speechless by Miyuki's beauty and he constantly comments and compliments the beauty of his sister, much to Miyuki's delight and embarassment. He is the only person who can calm Miyuki down when she is in a tantrum. Tatsuya is absolutely terrified of losing Miyuki. He cried for the first time in the series when Miyuki was on the verge of death during the Okinawa Invasion and he went in a rampage soon afterwards to avenge her. Chiba Erika Erika is one of the close friends of the Shiba's siblings. Because of her carefree and optimistic personality, she is someone who Tatsuya could easily talk with. Sometimes, Tatsuya reveals his true evil nature when he teases back Erika. He is also one of many people who witnesses most of Erika's embarrassing moments. In the Enrollment Chapter volume 1, when Erika was surrounded by clubs's employers, Tatsuya thinks it was because she is a beauty, just a different type of beauty compare to Miyuki. Furthermore, Tatsuya was impressed by Erika's physical abilities and later acknowledged her observation skill. In Nine Schools Competition Chapter volume 3, Tatsuya was chosen as a competitor and he felt depressed on the stage because of the negative atmosphere and pressure from the audience, Erika bravely lead her class through Bloom row to cheer for Tatsuya, which made him feel better. In Visitor Arc Chapter 15, Tatsuya tried to dissuade Erika from continuing when she was starting to get close to the truth about his relationship with the Yotsuba family. However, when she was about to ask, he yelled at her, silencing her not with his tone or volume, but with his intent. He told her that she shouldn't go any further than that, or it would make things awkward for everyone, which she agreed. This hints that either he does not want Erika to get entangled with his dark past, or he simply does not want Erika to reveal this secret. Tatsuya is usually the one who cheers her up when she is upset or feeling down. Saegusa Mayumi Mayumi is the first person that Tatsuya meets in high school. Her cheerful nature and playful habits has caused much concern for the elder Shiba, and is thus one of the character's he's very wary of. Still, Tatsuya acknowledges Mayumi's beauty and talent while she in turn holds him in high regards, admiring his skills and knowledge over CADs and Magic Theory. While they are shown to share a friendly relationship with each other, there appears to be mutual attraction going on between them. Evidence of this can be found in their interactions throughout the light novel and Mayumi's flustered behavior whenever Tatsuya casually appraises her for one reason or another. Likewise, in volume 5 (last chapter,) Tatsuya was so dazzled by Mayumi's smile that he ended up equally speechless as his sister and left with ears burning. Angelina Kudou Shields Tatsuya feels sympathy for Lina, as he believes that she is not suited for military work. He can also empathize with the burden she must uphold as a strategic-class magician.she has feelings for Tatsuya, but will not admit them. Mitsui Honoka Although Tatsuya is conscious about Honoka's feelings for him, he cannot reciprocate those feelings due to his lack of strong emotions. He informs her of this during the Summer Holidays, and Honoka responds that she believes him, but that she'll keep liking him until she feels the same for someone else. Despite this, he gave her a pair of crystal accessories (which were chosen by Miyuki) for her birthday present, and he saw her reaction afterwards. Yotsuba Maya Tatsuya is wary of his aunt's control over his life. Unlike others, he is unafraid and unsubmissive towards her and is capable of holding a casual conversation with her. They have a very business like relationship, with him not being considered a full member of the Yotsuba Clan and he shows great reluctance in asking for help. Tatsuya admits that his abilities would triumph over his aunt's. However he chooses not to defeat her because he is aware that doing so before a successor is named would result in a large power-struggle among the Yotsuba family, which may end up with someone worse taking over. Kazama Harunobu Kazama is Tatsuya's commanding officer. There is a definite respect between them due to their both being disciples of the same master, but should the situation demand it, both will desert the other without a second thought. Kokonoe Yakumo The two share a close that can be said is a bit more than a simple "master and student", possibly family-like. Yakumo is usually one of Tatsuya's top sources of information, as well as a teacher for any specially requested training, such as helping Miyuki prepare for the "Mirage Bat" event, or helping Tatsuya counteract "Parade". Fujibayashi Kyouko The two appear to share a friendly professional relationship. Kyouko seems to treat Tatsuya like a younger brother whenever the two meet outside of work. Juumonji Katsuto Juumonji and Tatsuya do not appear to show anything more than a professional-like relationship. However, it appears that Juumonji seems to respect Tatsuya's abilities and is one of the ones who supported the idea of his participation as CAD support during the Nine Schools Competition. Likewise, Tatsuya respects Juumonji's abilities and is impressed by the strong presence that Juumonji emits, although he remains wary of him as Phalanx and Decomposition are natural enemies. Juumonji suggested that Tatsuya should integrate himself into the Ten Master Clans. He suggested Tatsuya do this by marrying Saegusa Mayumi or one of her twin sisters, after he defeated Ichijou Masaki. Juumonji warns that his defeat of a member of the Ten Master Clans "is not to be taken lightly." As the series progresses we see that Juumonji suspects Tatsuya is part of the Ten Master Clans. Juumonji is aware of the fact that Tatsuya is a member of the military with the rank of 'Special Lieutenant' due the Yokohama incident. Shiba Miya Miya does not consider him as Yotsuba Tatsuya therefore will not have the attention or affection towards him as a son. It seems not to matter not receive the love of it, considers trivial. Miya mentioned that he is not interested in her and that if the exception was his duty as a servant of the Yotsuba Miyuki or be sad because he died. Apparently she suffered for not loving him, perhaps as a gesture of love implanted artificial calculation area destroying their limbic system, she probably feel guilty about this. When he decided to protect the base, she praised Honami thought yet any mother can boast of the skills your child is not known if Miya on his deathbed he could say or express their feelings Tatsuya, probably see later in the series Shiba Tatsurou The cold attitude towards Tatsuya is the result of Tatsurou's desire to avoid irritation of the Yotsuba Clan and to protect himself. It was noted that the intelligence and skills of Tatsuya produce a fear that transcends jealousy and is close to the terror, which causes lunges at him. On the other hand, Tatsuya is not interested to get his father to treat him as son and it seems that Tatsurou's jealousy and his attitude does not affect Tatsuya in the least. Miyuki also mentioned that if Tatsuya isn't her guardian, he would be forced to work for Tatsurou at FLT. Sakurai Honami Miya Yotsuba's guardian. He had a good relationship with Honami as she treated him as a son. During the Battle of Okinawa, Sakurai defends Tatsuya and later dies from magic overuse to allow him to use Material Burst. Shiba Tatsuya's Relationships Poll Category:Relationships